


Towards the Misty Mountains Cold

by DragonRose35



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hint of violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Parts of Movie Script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo doesn't regret it, coming along on the journey. Because it was true, what he told the others: even if it cost him his life, he would help them regain their home back from Smaug. After all… there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Misty Mountains Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some Bagginshield, anyone? *grins cheekily*
> 
> Not entirely sure what I did with this one, but like many others, it begged to be written, so I wrote it. *snorts* Wouldn't let me sleep otherwise.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)

The hobbit will admit that his relationship with the company- and the Dwarf King, Thorin- had gotten off to a rocky start… but he'd signed the document, despite how much the dwarves and that blasted wizard, Gandalf, irked him. He had been… curious, though, and he may have been a Baggins by name, but he was a Took at heart, and a Took was never one to ignore a curiosity.

In truth, though… it was their song- remembering it within the empty halls of his home that morn- that had him making his decision.

And it was that song that played over and over in his mind throughout the journey, the several nights they spent making camp, under the stars or in caves, when he thought of how much he wanted to return home.

He almost did, one night, until the company fell through the cavern ground and into the Goblin caves below them. And he'd found the ring, but he hardly cared about that when he finally returned to the company, after everything, in the forest. He'd still had the ring on when he found them and heard everything they said- and that included every harsh word that came from Thorin's mouth- and though he didn't disagree, the words still stung.

And it was then that he wanted to do everything in his power to prove himself to the king, to prove that he could be everything that they needed and maybe more.

But they were right… he wasn't a warrior, or even a burglar… but he was a Took, and that meant he had to try, no matter what.

And then Azog made himself known to the dwarves and to him and Bilbo had been terrified, for once, that their journey was going to end before it even began. It was at that point, as Bilbo was hanging on tightly to the tree, watching Thorin stand on the trunk, sword in hand, running towards Azog with purpose, that the hobbit realized he'd fallen in love with the king, with… _his_ king.

And when Thorin was struck down by the Pale Orc, Bilbo understood just how far he would be willing to go as he pulled himself up, Sting in his hand, and he charged, refusing to let anyone else lay a hand on Thorin where he lay on that rock, vulnerable and hurt. Bilbo admitted to himself that he would soon rather die than let another creature harm the dwarf, and for several heartbeats, he thought for sure that was how his life would end… until the company came in to protect their king too.

And then the eagles came and saved them, taking out several of the orcs and their wargs before finally taking them far away from the cliffside and the burning trees.

Bilbo wouldn't admit, though, that the sight of Thorin clutched limp in one eagle's talons had his heart aching and his lungs burning for breath as he refused to breathe because of it. He wanted so desperately to know that Thorin was okay, that despite everything, he would _survive_.

The eagles finally laid them to rest on a pillar of stone, as the dawn broke the horizon over the Lonely Mountain, and Bilbo scrambled off of one eagle's back just as the eagle that laid Thorin down on the stone flew off, followed by several others. "Thorin!" It had taken Bilbo a second to gather that it was Gandalf that had spoken, not _him_. "Thorin!" And the wizard had rushed towards the king, as did they all, surrounding him while Bilbo stood back a little ways, unsure what to do now as his eyes laid upon Thorin's limp figure.

When the wizard moved his hand and his staff over Thorin's face, they were all relieved beyond measure when their king woke up and Bilbo finally let himself breathe, a shaky smile on his lips and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"The halfling?" And then Thorin spoke and Bilbo swallowed hard, eyes a little wide when he heard the dwarf's inquiry about him. Him, Bilbo Baggins, not the company; and Bilbo would never admit the flutter his heart did at the words and the king's voice.

"It's alright." Gandalf reassures him, settling back when the king struggled to sit up. "Bilbo is here. He's quite safe."

Dwalin and Kili both Thorin up, Kili fretting silently over his uncle, but once Thorin was up on his feet, though slightly off-kilter, he shrugged them off and turned his attention towards Bilbo and the hobbit froze when he saw the look on his face. And he worried that he'd done something wrong, the narrowed eyes of the king furious as they gazed upon his smaller form. "You!" Thorin's voice, gruff and hard, directed at Bilbo and the hobbit didn't know whether or not he wanted to cower or stand at attention in front of the dwarf. "You nearly got yourself _killed_!" he snarled, "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

By that point, Bilbo trembled, fearful and upset beyond measure. He'd thought he'd finally found his place among the company, with the dwarves and beside Thorin, but… he was wrong. Of course he was wrong. He should never have thought-

-but then the king's face softened and his form sagged a little, in relief, "I've _never_ been so _wrong_ in all my life…" Thorin amended before pulling Bilbo- the hobbit surprised and ecstatic beyond belief- into a tight hug, his arms wrapped tight around Bilbo's shoulders and the hobbit let himself fall into it, after recovering from the shock and he hugged back. "I am sorry I doubted you…" the last words could hardly be heard over the cheers and voices of the dwarves behind his king, but Bilbo cared not.

He only wished he could kiss Thorin, there and then, but he feared what the dwarf's reaction would have been. So he only hugged back, as long as he could, before Thorin inevitably pulled away, enjoying and savoring every second he could get.

-0-

They set up camp that night in the forest below, before the sun had even set behind them, and everyone had been grateful, most of all the hobbit.

Each had their own task to ready the camp and Bilbo himself had set up to gathering firewood for the campfire that would provide them with warmth, light, and heat for their meal. He also managed to pick a few choice herbs that he and Bifur could use for the stew once Kili and Fili came back from their hunt.

After dinner, and the pleasant conversation, each of them had settled in for the night. By the time that darkness fell upon them, and the embers of the fire had died down a little, all but two were asleep- Thorin, who was on first watch despite the protests set by his kin, and Bilbo, who couldn't sleep after all that had happened that day.

After spending several minutes tossing and turning, without a single ounce of progress towards sleep that night, Bilbo sat up in his bedroll, letting out a soft sigh as he did.

"You're troubled, Halfling," Thorin spoke up, drawing a startled gasp from the hobbit, who turned sharply to look where Thorin sat, on a log near the dying embers of the campfire. "Nightmares?"

"Uh, ah, n-no… not at all…" Bilbo breathed out, blinking slowly as he regarded the king who sat still, his gaze never leaving the fire before him. "Well… I have no doubt I'll be having them after today… but no, that's not what troubles me." He added, standing up and he slowly made his way towards where Thorin sat, wringing his hands together as he stood, unsure, just a few feet away, until finally Thorin nodded for him to sit.

Sighing in relief, Bilbo took his seat beside Thorin, turning his gaze towards the warm embers, and he let out a little breath as the warmth flooded over him. "The first kill is always the hardest to bear," Thorin said, his voice low and Bilbo swallowed hard, glancing at the dwarf before looking away and down at the ground now, his fingers playing with the fabric of his coat.

"That isn't what I'm afraid of seeing…" he murmured, admitting that he knew for a fact his dreams wouldn't hold the dead orc's face within them, but instead something he feared far worse.

"Tell me, then, Master Baggins, what is it you fear seeing when you close your eyes to rest, if not the screams of the orc you killed," Thorin questioned, blunt and Bilbo grimaced, but stayed resolutely silent, not wanting to tell Thorin what it was that he feared would be in his dreams and instead lifted his gaze back towards the fire. It was silent for a few minutes more before Thorin spoke again, and the change in subject had Bilbo jerking his head up, confused as a frown pulled at his lips, "Why do you stay, Hobbit?"

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows, a little insulted. "I thought we'd gotten past this, Thorin… I stay because I wish to help you finish your quest."

"For a home that is not yours," Thorin said and Bilbo deflated a little, turning away again. "You have your own home, one that is far safer than anything out here. And you could have turned back several times before-"

"I almost did… once. Before the Goblin caves." Bilbo mumbled, interrupting the dwarf and Thorin let out a sharp breath.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I signed a contract…" Bilbo answered stubbornly and Thorin huffed in annoyance, grabbing Bilbo's wrist to still the hobbit's hands. Bilbo hadn't even been aware that his hands were twitching with his nervousness and he jerked his head down to look at the dwarf's much larger hand before glancing up at the king, whose eyes were narrowed and hard, but curious, no doubt.

"Why?" The king repeated and Bilbo let out a shaky breath. "Something made you change your mind. Something made you leave the comforts of your home to risk your life on this journey for us. Why?"

"I… I don't… t-that is to say that I-I…" Bilbo swallowed hard and felt himself flush before he finally turned his head down, hiding his face. "Your song… t-the one you sang that night…" he let out a rush of brush, sagging into his seat and felt Thorin's fingers twitch in his shock, but he daren't glance back up at the king in fear of what he would see upon his confession. "You… you have a beautiful voice…" Bilbo added, unable not to, as the silence settled over them, a little awkward and a lot more nervous than he thought he should be.

"I see…" Thorin's voice was gruff now, deep and thoughtful. "However, that may have been what's kept you on this journey, but I don't understand," he started, readjusting his grip on Bilbo's wrist and he brushed his thumb over the hobbit's pale skin, much to the alarm of the burglar beside him.

"W-what…?" Bilbo managed to squeak out before the king could continue and Thorin made a sharp noise of discontent, so Bilbo stopped talking.

"I don't understand," he began again, "why you risked your life to save mine. Tell me why and I will let you go." Thorin finished and Bilbo trembled, shaking his head and turning his head down and away, terrified now as his thoughts ran rampant inside his muddled mind. "Tell me, Bilbo…" Thorin added in a softer voice and this time Bilbo couldn't look away, as he turned his head up, slowly, and met Thorin's eyes that held so much confusion, but gratefulness, awe, and wonder. "You owe us nothing… least of all your life…"

"You…" Bilbo found himself saying and he took in a deep breath before continuing- because he had to tell the truth now, and he could only hope that Thorin wouldn't send him away afterwards. "I… I couldn't watch you die… not after everything." he whispered and Thorin took in a sharp breath, eyes widening slightly, but Bilbo finally tore his gaze away and looked at the now dead fire, wondering if he should get up and stoke it back to life, but he didn't want to move, nor did he want Thorin to let go of his wrist. "I fear not the face of the orc that died by my blade… I fear seeing yours… because I was too late in saving you. I would not be able to handle that thought… and I'm sorry but it would be wrong to keep this from you."

"Tell me," Thorin urged in a murmur and Bilbo sighed, eyes sad now.

"I only just realized myself how much I care for you, Thorin… and how far I would go for you. Because I may only be a hobbit… just a… a silly little hobbit…" his voice broke here, "not a warrior… or a burglar… or a hero… but… but you're my king… and I would die for you. Happily if that meant you would still be alive throughout it all." The last sentence was said with a little shrug, his voice stronger, but held undeniable emotion.

Thorin closed his eyes and let himself sit in silence for a moment before he nodded and finally spoke, turning slowly where he sat so he was facing the hobbit. "Tell me… Bilbo Baggins… how much do you care for me?"

Bilbo was silent for a few heartbeats before he finally turned to face his king, and even though it was dark now, he could still see those beautiful eyes, glittering softly in the moonlight. "I love you, my king, and I would do _anything_ for you. And you may yell, or hit me, or send me away… but I'm afraid nothing will change that fact."

"Good," Thorin managed to say, his voice rough and low, and Bilbo barely had any time to react before suddenly Thorin was reaching up with his other hand, putting it to his cheek before pulling him, a bit hard, into a kiss that spoke of every emotion his king was not able to speak. He felt the love, the passion, the hope, and even the lingering fear from earlier- and Bilbo knew then that despite everything, his king would be there with him, and he would be by Thorin's side as well, every step of the way.


End file.
